


Pink head barista

by Hszhu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short, part timer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: Lucy is definitely eyeing that coffee instead of that pink headed barista.





	Pink head barista

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

It’s summer break and I am not going home this year. Instead, I am looking for a place for my part time job to get some extra cash. After interviewing a few places, I still feel they are too far from my apartment or the job place doesn’t feel safe enough for female employees, since I often got harrassed due to my developed body, which can be quite a pain.

I think it’s time for me to take a little break by getting coffee from Fairy Tail, my favorite coffee place. I have frequented Fairy Tail as much as my allowance allowed me to, which almost everyday. The barista there, Mira and Lisanna, are really nice and chatty with me, and we become some sort of good friends.

I enter the coffee shop, and a nice aroma of roasted coffee beans welcome me. I saw that my usual seat is vacant, so I happily go to the counter to order, but stop on my tracks when I see who is brewing the coffee instead of Mira.

It’s a guy, with a very pink hair. He wears a sleeveless black top and a Fairy Tail apron, which reveals his tattoos on his toned arms. He look really out of the place, since the coffee shop normally look more librarion style with Mira and Lisanna. There’s another person manning the cash register taking orders, and it’s Lisanna.

“Hey Lucy! The usual?”

“Yes. Anyway, is he a new hire or something? I never see him before.”

“Oh, this is Natsu Dragneel, my friend. He got into trouble with our boss and Mira-nee decided to let him repay the damages by brewing coffee here.”

Got into trouble? Is he a gangster or something? I take a quick look and he seems to be staring at me.

“Your name is Luigi?”

Lisanna smacks his head with a brouchure, making him rub his head. I chuckle at this interaction and he pouts at Lisanna, “what?!”

“I thought you have excellent sense of smell and hearing, so why do you even heard her name as Luigi? Her name’s Lucy, a regular and also a friend.”

He nods and grins at me, flashing his pointy canine teeth. My cheeks feel hot and warm, and tries to flash him my best smile.

“You are weird.”

He got hit again, this time with a spoon. He shouts a bit before rubbing his head again, which makes me laugh a bit. Then I got my coffee and sit at my usual place. Instead of staring at the outside via the window, I found myself keep staring at the pink head. He kept getting scolded on the mistakes he made, and seems to be at ease when he is roasting coffee beans.

They seem close, this Natsu guy and Lisanna. I take out my phone to check other places out, trying to find a decent place for a part time job. Maybe I should try convenience stores? They look better and the interaction with customers are less than being a waitress.

I finish my coffee and walks out after take a last look at that pink head.

* * *

“Welcome to TT store!”

To my surprise, it was Natsu who enters the store. Even though we never have a proper conversation in Fairy Tail, he often gives me his toothy grin whenever I come for coffee. He also wish me good luck when I told Lisanna about looking for a part time job.

He looks at my direction and his eyes got wider. Then he comes over in a rush, asks me in a hush tone, “Hey Luce, do you have any leftover food that are going to be discarded?”

“Well yes we do, but why do you-”

“Give me some of them, please?”

Without much thought, I went to get some prepacked pork chop with rice in the expired bin, and hand over to him. He smiles brightly and devour it quickly without even looking for a seating.

“Eat slowly, you might choke!”

It’s not really my place to question him on why he wants some free food. I mean, I have been through quite hard times, but I normally take advantage of my body to get what I want easily.

“Thanks Luce, you are a lifesaver!”

He shouts and hugs me suddenly, making me go eeek in surprise. Luckily there’s no other customers in the store right now, and no sight of other coworkers. His body is warm, and his chest is really toned, making it quite hard. I can feel his muscled abs, making me blush harder as this is the first time having such close contact with male after my puberty.

“Natsu, people might walk in!”

“Sorry sorry,” then he let me go, which I suddenly felt cold for not being in his embrace. He then gives me his toothy grin and continues, “sorry for calling you weird. You really saved me there. I almost died from starvation, considering my brother forgot to give me allowance for this week.”

Brother? What about his parents? Well, I shouldn’t ask that much. Still, it feels nice to get hugged like that. I wonder he goes around hugging people thinking it’s just a friendly gesture?

“Don’t worry, you got my back if you need any food.”

* * *

It’s the end of summer break, and classes resumes. I pack my textbooks in a huge sigh and walks to college since it’s walking distance. If I remember correctly, today’s subject is those mandatory subjects, which every students loathes. We need to get credit in order to get our degree, so we can’t do anything about it.

I enter the lecture hall and find a place to sit. Since I want to ace every subject no matter what is it, I want to listen to the lecture as much as possible, which means the front row. It’s nice since not much students want the front row as they prefer sleeping at the back, even though the lecturer can see them clearly.

The lecturer enters and starts his lesson, but then the door is opened hard, and a pink head enters loudly.

“Sorry for being late!”

“Dragneel, this is not your first time taking this class and you still forgot you can’t be late to my class? Detention!”

Everyone else who are still awake laughs, and Natsu scratches his head. I look at him with pity instead of laughing, then he saw me.

“Luce! Looks like we are in the same class!”

“Get a seat Dragneel!”

He sits beside me and gives me a toothy grin, which make my heart race faster than usual. Could it be, this is love?


End file.
